


Maybe another time

by Jc27



Series: Short LU stuff [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: Hyrule notices how Legend gets sad at the strangest things. He doesn’t understand. Maybe he’ll ask.





	Maybe another time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago. Hope you enjoy.

Hyrule watched Legend. He watched Legend stare at a red flower—a hibiscus—like it was the saddest thing.

Now those looks weren’t uncommon for Legend, he had the same sad look whenever he saw seagulls, but this seemed different.

Maybe it was because they were in Wind’s Hyrule. Hyrule had heard stories about how the Hero of Legend had gone through something bad at see, but no one was sure what.

He wanted to ask, wanted to know why a flower would make Legend look so sad. Wanted to ease the troubles of his predecessor.

But before he could even think about how to approach that, Time was calling them all back to the house that Wind and his family lived in.

Maybe another time

-<>-<>-<>-<>-

Hyrule woke up in the middle of that very night, nightmares of death, ashes, his blood. Nothing he wanted to think about.

He took in his surroundings, inside Wind’s house, the wind blowing softly, everyone on the ground, seven other sleeping forms. 

That was strange, where was Legend? No one needed to keep watch tonight since they were safely in a house.

Hyrule quietly stood up. He looked around and walked outside.

An unfamiliar song was being played. It sounded like an ocarina.

Hyrule walked over to the beach, where the song was loudest, and watched Legend.

Legend was sitting on a fallen tree, he was facing the ocean, but Hyrule just knew that there was a sad look on his face.

He watched as Legend played a song. It seemed incomplete, like it was missing something important.

The song sounded like a duet with only one player.

It was surprising when a seagull came out of nowhere. What was even more surprising was the hibiscus it carried in its mouth.

Legend seemed just as shocked, he stared at the bird as it sat next to him on the log.

The hero of Legend was gentle when he took the flower. He let out a sad sigh. The bird nuzzled it’s head against Legend and gestured to his instrument.

Legend soon began playing his song again, but it still was missing something.

Hyrule closed his eyes, wishing for Legend to be happy, when he heard it.

Soft, like the breeze, but so sweet. It was singing.

Hyrule opened his eyes and looked at Legend. The hero faltered only a little, before continuing with his song.

Hyrule looked to the seagull that was next to Legend.

The seagull was gone, replaced with a Ghost-like figure of a girl that reminded Hyrule of Malon.

The girl seemed so happy, and as she turned to look at Legend, Hyrule knew that her eyes were filled with love.

He shouldn’t be watching this. He shouldn’t intrude. But Hyrule couldn’t make himself leave.

Hyrule watched as the two played for what seemed like hours. It was so peaceful.

But the song ended. The girl was gone. The seagull was still there.

Legend whispered something as he turned to the bird.

The two watched as the seagull flew away.

Hyrule crept back to the house, he had so much to think about.

He thought back to earlier, when he saw Legend staring at a flower. Hyrule’s heart skipped a beat when a realized that the girl had had the same flower in her hair.

Oh there was so much he didn’t know. Maybe he would ask Legend about it once he came back from the beach.

He watched Legend return to his bedroll like nothing happened and thought about the words he had whispered.

_ You’re not real_

Maybe another time


End file.
